A solas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Piensa un momento en esto que es especial... es un momento con Harry Potter, el te cuenta porque se siente triste y que le ha sucedido...


_**¡Esto no es un songfic! O.O sorprendente, ¿verdad? No se preocupen yo se que si lo es. Pero en fin... no les digo nada, solo que Harry Potter y el mundo mágico no me pertenece, aunque yo si a ellos, jejeje. Aquí va... una producción de... una loca obsesa por HHr...**_

_**A solas...**_

Las tazas chocando, el olor a humo concentrado en ese pequeño local, la luz natural que se filtraba por las ventanas entreabiertas y el aire acondicionado que comenzaba a hacerle mal. Tenía la garganta seca sin embargo era el tercer vaso de esa cosa casi trasparente que se tomaba. Y definitivamente comenzaba a hacerle daño.

- ¿otro? – soltó el hombre que hacía de barman tras la barra, con una ceja levantada y quizás preguntándose si ese sujeto tenía para pagarle todo lo que se había tomado.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza sin tener el mínimo deseo de hablar. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese bar muggle, sólo sabía que allí estaba, con todo dando vueltas y tratando de emborracharse. Al menos allí no había nadie que le mirara la cicatriz, que le observara con expresión curiosa y finalmente le preguntara si él era Harry Potter. Ahí sólo era un hombre más, borracho y triste. Que lloraba su pena en un vaso de alcohol.

Habían pasado los años desde la caída de Voldemort ante sus manos y él había conseguido, junto con el mundo mágico, una pequeña gota de felicidad y paz. Lo que todos necesitan siempre. Ron, Hermione y él se habían vuelto aurores y hasta Merlín sabía que eran los mejores de todo el Ministerio, Ella por supuesto, había tenido las mejores calificaciones seguida muy de cerca por él mismo, y por Ron, claro. El noviazgo le había hecho sentar cabeza aunque... a veces se le olvidaba. El trío de oro seguían siendo los mejores amigos y trabajaban juntos en el Ministerio a cargo de diferentes aristas del Departamento de Auores.

Ya tenía casi 27 años.

Definitivamente sí había pasado el tiempo.

Ron ya llevaba casi cuatro años con su novia, Luna Lovegood. Nadie nunca había esperado ese romance, y sin embargo, como siempre, el pelirrojo había sorprendido a todos entrando en plena cena de Navidad (tarde, por supuesto) de la mano de la rubia. Eran muy felices y sin duda se querían mucho. Ella tenía la perfecta armonía para complementarle, ser su amiga, su mujer, su consentida y su madre. Vaya, que a veces el pelirrojo podía ser un niño pequeño, pero ¡a ella parecía no importarle! Luna solo sonreía y le daba un coscorrón suave en la cabeza que luego besaba con ternura. Era lindo verlos juntos. Y esperaba que pronto se casaran y Ron dejara de temblar cada vez que pensaba en pedírselo. Hasta Ginny se había vuelto loca con los nervios de su hermano.

La menor de los Weasley también había encontrado el amor. Muy lejos de él, claro, y quizás eso era lo que más le intrigaba, pues a Harry no le dolía. Aún cuando la muchacha estaba a pronto de casarse con Draco Malfoy. ¡¿pero que sucedió! Habían gritado todos al verlos un día en pleno beso fogoso en la enfermería que habían instalado durante la guerra. Ron casi se había trepado sobre Malfoy al verlo tocando a su "indefensa" hermanita de esa forma. Para suerte del rubio, el carácter Weasley brotó de la muchacha y se interpuso entre el furioso león y su... ¿serpiente? En fin, hacia el séptimo año Malfoy había dado un vuelco por la repentina muerte de su madre (nunca nadie tocaba ese tema con él) y se había cambiado de bando.

De esta forma, Ron no tuvo más opción que aceptar que Draco se había vuelto un buen hombre y que, raramente, estaba enamorado de su hermana. Ellos ya llevaban tanto tiempo que estaban a pocos meses de casarse. Una gran Boda. Digna de un Malfoy. Inclusive algunas cosas, nunca cambian... Draco también era Auror y trabajaba con ellos, mientras que Ginny había optado por la medimagia.

- ¿Piensa tomar otro? ¿no cree que ya fue suficiente? – le dijo el barman otra vez.

- ¿No piensa que es mi problema?

Odiaba que se entrometieran así en su vida. Ya suficiente había tenido con todos los años de su adolescencia recluido en una casa donde nadie le tenía ni un poco de afecto sin poder hacer nada para revertir la situación. Para su suerte, poco después del sexto año Remus se había hecho cargo de él hasta su mayoría de edad. No fue mucho tiempo sin embargo Harry había decidido quedarse a vivir en Grimmauld Place junto con el licántropo y su novia, Nymphadora Tonks. Su relación era todo un chiste, muy divertida, casi no tenía tiempo para aburrirse.

Mientras tomaba sonrió inconscientemente. Ella era tan espontánea y alocada que era divertido ver a Remus rabiar con ella. A pesar de eso, nunca peleaban, eran conversaciones en las que Tonks siempre quería salir ganando y Lupin agachaba la cabeza, dispuesto a seguirle en su nueva locura.

Eran maravillosos. Todos a su alrededor lo eran y estaban felices.

Especialmente ella...

Sí, quizás había sido un mal amigo en salir de esa forma de la casa de los Weasley, y tal vez ella no había entendido su reacción. Seguramente cuando llegara a su departamento tendría algunos mensajes extras en el contestador, gritándole, le reclamaría por haberse marchado en plena celebración y luego, se preocuparía por él. Pues ella siempre se preocupaba. Y eso lo había enamorado por completo, pero había sido demasiado lento en descubrirlo...

Y hasta sonaba trágico. Harry Potter enamorado de su mejor amiga: la brillante Hermione Granger. Y hermosa podía agregar él. No había nada imperfecto en Hermione y a la vez, había tantos defectos, que la hacían la mujer ideal. Sí, era totalmente confuso y descabellado. Sin embargo, no sentía en sí nada más correcto que amarla. A sus ojos color miel, a su cabello alborotado lleno de bucles o totalmente liso (como ahora lo llevaba), daba igual, mientras ella le mirara con preocupación o con simple ternura, incluso amistad.

Hubo un momento en que pensó que ella podía llegar a amarle. Diablos, ambos tenían 27 años, estaban solteros. Si bien él había tenido muchas citas más que Hermione, no tenía una relación estable, y no había ningún pronóstico de que pudiera unir su vida a alguien. De esa forma, mientras ella trataba de darle consejos para que una de sus citas funcionara es que descubrió lo que realmente sucedía...

La había mirado bien. Ella estaba recargada en el sofá de su departamento con la piernas cruzadas en posición de loto y sosteniendo un libro en las manos, gesticulaba y movía constantemente el cuerpo. Él, que estaba frente a ella y trataba de apuntar todo en su mente para su próxima cita la descubrió, de pronto, demasiado bella. Y demasiado mujer. Entonces fue como un clic en él. Pensó que nunca se había sentido así de cómodo en ninguna cita y que ninguna mujer le parecía lo suficiente brillante, lo suficiente cálida y amable, alguna tenía el cabello demasiado liso, otra demasiado ondulado, todas con el pelo correctamente peinado. Ninguna tenía ojos castaños. Nada le parecía estar en el correcto lugar. Y mientras pensaba eso entendió qué estaba mal.

- Oye, muchacho... – habló el barman una vez más. Su voz parecía más suave - ¿Quieres hablar? Ya deja de tomar... realmente no podrás volver a tu casa.

- ¿Tu tienes novia? – preguntó de pronto Potter, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca. Buscó entre sus ropas el dinero y pagó. Tenía razón, ya no debía beber más.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿qué estabas enamorado de ella?

- B-bueno... –titubeó – es algo que se siente, no es algo que debas saber.

Harry pareció pensarlo y luego hizo una mueca.

- Ella se va a casar – dijo sorpresivamente.

- ¿Y la amas? – preguntó el sujeto limpiando unos vasos y mirando alrededor, no había mucha gente ya. Un grupo acababa de entrar mirando un papel seguidos de unos cuantos clientes que él ya conocía.

El muchacho se pasó una mano desordenando más, si es que se podía, su cabello azabache y suspiró.

- Sí, pero se va a casar. El tipo es un completo imbecil – siguió – no la quiere, no la conoce... nadie podrá amarla como yo... Es mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Somos demasiados pocos quienes la conocemos bien y estoy seguro que ese sujeto, ¡no lo hace! Y no podrá hacerla feliz como yo podría hacerlo...

- ¿Cómo es su nombre?

- Se llama Hermione Granger. – suspiró.

- ¿Es bella?

- ¡Merlín es terriblemente hermosa! Pero eso no basta... no es solo eso, es... – no había palabras para que Harry pudiera decir lo que sentía. Además se sentía muy confundido y mareado – Es perfecta. Inteligente, Atractiva, Mandona – rió – Amable... es todo. ¡Es perfecta!

- No existe la mujer perfecta.

- ¡Pero ella lo es!

Se puso de pie lentamente.

- Es perfecta para mí.

- ¿Y porqué no se lo dijiste?

- ¡¿Estás loco! ¿no escuchaste? ¡Ella va a casarse!

El mozo se sentó tras la barra y Harry volvió a hacerlo. No era bueno estar parado, no era bueno dejar de mirar el vaso vacío sobre la madera.

- Podrías haber hecho algo para evitar que se case... pero en lugar de ir y decirle todo esto que me dices a mí estás aquí tomando como un loco.

- Estoy enamorado.

- No hay mucho que decir a eso.

- No lo hay – asintió torpemente – Nunca lo hay. Yo estoy enamorado y ella se va a casar. No hace falta que yo se lo diga...

- Honestamente, Harry James Potter hace más falta de lo que tu crees.

No podía ser...

No allí.

El barman le sonrió mientras se daba vuelta y volvía a sus tareas. Esos jóvenes enamorados... en lugar de luchar por aquello que aman, se dejan vencer al primer obstáculo. La chica llevaba rato escuchándolos.

Harry sintió el corazón latir rapidísimo en su pecho pero sin embargo se dio vuelta muy despacito, primero por miedo a caerse sobre quien sea que estaba a sus espaldas, y segundo por miedo a estar lo suficientemente borracho como para escuchar irrealmente su voz.

Sin embargo cuando miró ahí... ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Era ella! Inconscientemente sonrió sintiéndose mareado y con deseos de salir escapando de allí. De no mirarla a los ojos.

- H-Hermione... – murmuró.

Ella levantó el rostro y, a su pesar, indagó con su mirada castaña en sus orbes verdes. Harry sintió que una gota de sudor le corría por la sien y que nada había dejado de dar vueltas. Se puso de pie e hizo un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con la barra. A pesar de estar ebrio, podía notar "eso" en los ojos de su amiga. Estaba enojada.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – espetó Hermione.

- Lo siento... Siento haberme ido así – explicó temeroso. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Ron... ¿O era un plumero? No, era Ron. Y Luna, si veía bien.

- ¿Solo eso vas a decir?

- Yo...

- ¡¡Honestamente James Potter no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti!

- Lo siento.

- Y tampoco tienes idea de lo mucho que me molesta que le estés contando tus sentimientos a un total desconocido y no a mí...

- ¿A ti?

- Sí, a mí. ¿Es que no soy yo quién debería saberlo? – dijo sonrojada

Y a él le encantó la forma en que el rubor cubría las mejillas de su amiga. Entonces la miró bien, la expresión contrariada, ruborizada, los labios rojos... Desvió la vista a un costado.

- No sé...

- ¿no sabes? – dijo al mejor estilo Draco Malfoy - ¡Es que pensabas dejarme casar con Terry estando enamorado de mi?

- ¡Hermione por favor!

- Hermione, nada, Harry. – suspiró – Tu... ¿Realmente me amas?

Asintió con torpeza, esperaba que ella le dijera algo más, no sabía qué. A veces Hermione podía llegar a ser muy impredecible. ¡Pero ella sonrió!

- Oh... Potter... eres un tonto – la escuchó susurrar mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Al sentir la calidez de las manos de Hermione en su cuello atinó a rodearla suavemente y atraerla hacia él. Era como vivir una situación pasada. Era el abrazo de segundo año. Escuchar su risa en su oído, su aroma tan cerca. Sin embargo, eran tan diferentes a ese entonces.

- ¿me vas a decir que lo logré? – murmuró.

Se separaron suavemente. Y ella sonrió.

- Por supuesto, Potter, usted sabe que siempre logra todo lo que se propone.

- pero lo hago porque siempre estás tu a mi lado.

Ella sonrió más y Harry estaba seguro que escuchó a lo lejos algo que sonó parecido a un "Claro, y yo no estuve a su lado, sólo porque está enamorado me deja fuera" "Oh Ronnie no te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaré afuera"

- Te amo, Herms – le dijo inclinándose sobre su amiga.

La muchacha hizo un gesto raro con la nariz que le pareció totalmente encantador... por unos segundos.

- Yo también, Harry, pero hueles horrible, cariño...

El moreno rió.

- B-bueno, esto es un bar, Hermione...

- ¡Ah que listo eres! Bueno, entonces si eres tan listo te esperas a que se te vaya ese olor antes de ver si lo lograste o no.

- Hermione...

- ¿Qué?

- Tu lo dijiste... yo siempre logro todo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él la rodeaba una vez más con sus brazos y se lanzaba a la captura de sus delicados labios. Harry ya no era ese niño de antaño, era un hombre que la estrechaba contra sí y que, sin embargo, le pedía suavemente la entrada para profundizar su beso. Hermione podía sentir la lengua de su mejor amigo en sus labios pidiendo llegar a más y ella no estaba dispuesta a negárselo. Era un beso hermoso, apasionado, lleno de sentimientos, lleno de amistad y amor.

Un beso que quemaba el pecho y que les hacía incansablemente fuertes, que venía de épocas de niñez y adolescencia. Un beso que ambos habían deseado y habían nacido para dar.

Que sonaba a... "ya era hora" y "¡Ronald!" de fondo. Pero que sin embargo, no era más que ellos dos besándose, porque en su mundo, no existía nadie más.

- ¿entonces? – murmuró Potter con un brillo travieso en sus ojos al separarse, muy suavemente, de ella.

- Honestamente, Harry, eres un tonto. Pero ya vamos... aún tenemos una fiesta que celebrar.

- ¿Fiesta? Pero...

Ella le guiñó con travesura un ojo y le miró profundamente antes de robarle un pequeño beso.

- Ya está todo arreglado, señor Potter.

Él sonrió. Con ella siempre estaba todo arreglado. Y eso le gustaba.

Con ella todo era perfecto...

FIN 

¡Oh lo logré! Ojalá les haya gustado... ya saben lo que es estar a solas con Harry Potter.

No tengo mucho para decir, ya son las 12.29 de la noche, me estoy muriendo de sueño y mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad. Llevo días inspirada así que estoy bombardeando con fics. Espero que este les haya gustado.

Gente linda, no se imaginan lo complicado que es la facu, yo pensé que no me iba a volver tan loca, sin embargo sí... es difícil, te agota y a ellos no les importa mucho que digamos. Por mi lado yo extraño el colegio aún cuando veo a diario a mis amigas.

En fin, no les aburro con esto. ¿Les conte que estudio Psicología? Ejem... ya está, ya me voy.

Chausis!


End file.
